


Force of Supreme Flame

by IronStar (thegameisthunder)



Series: N'yul de Shobat And'r || Force of Supreme Flame [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, be prepared to have your emotions killed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisthunder/pseuds/IronStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Starfire gets some rather disturbing news. To put it mildly, this just isn't her day. It will get worse before it gets better, sadly, but it centers on RobStar/Nightfire. Who doesn't love that? </p>
<p>The Tamaranean and Azarathian language used in here was made up by my friend, JJ and I for our role plays of Starfire and Raven. I translated the longer bits like so: ((Translation: blah blah blah)) If there is no translation, I assume you use context clues to figure it out, or just shoot me a message if you're really curious. </p>
<p>The idea for this came from the same Friend. This is the preface and set up for an epic discovery by Starfire. Let's just say that no one knew or expected house And'r to hold such power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Righteous Fury

The warm afternoon sunshine covered Kori from head to toe. Much like a cat, the Tamaranean was sunbathing to rejuvenate her energy. Even before he came in, Kori could smell the scent of her love clinging to the sunshine. It was only a matter of seconds before she felt a gloved finger run down the bridge of her nose and gently tap the end of it.

The alien opened her eyes to see that she wasn't wrong (not that she ever was when it came to scent), her fiancé, Dick, was crouched down next to the chaise she was laying in in his ever-sexy spandex uniform.

“Guess what?” He murmured.

She hummed in response, “Yes?”

“I have something for you, but you have to find it,” came his teasing reply. He always loved playing games like this with her.

Kori smiled, she loved the games as much as he did. “Is it on your person?”

Chuckling at her attempt to get her hands on him, he brushed a few locks of long flame-colored hair from her face. “Ah, no, love. It's somewhere around the house, but before we play scavenger hunt, I spoke to your sister...” His eyes stayed locked on hers and he rubbed the back of his tanned neck.

Her mouth fell open slightly and she moved to sit up, offering him some space on the chaise. “You did? What did she want?”

Dick walked his fingers doing Kori's golden-orange arm. “She requested me because she knew you probably wouldn't want to see her.”

Considering the last time she saw her sister, Komand'r tried to kill her-- again, she wasn't wrong. She crossed her arms defiantly and arched a brow. “..What did she request you for?”

The acrobat sat next to her and looked down at his hands. “I went in alone, well... Raven and Gar flanked me in shadow. I...” He ran his hand through his hair and gently held her shoulders. “There was a delay in everything; the messaging, the timing. Komand'r received hers, but yours got lost somehow-- and I'm rambling.” He sighed and looked somewhat defeated, definitely not wanting to give Kori this news. “We thought it would be best if _I_ told you, even Kom, Star...” His eyes met with hers and his thumb stroked her shoulder. “Galfore...” He started and inhaled deeply. “Galfore is dead.”

Koriand'r's mouth fell open. “WHAT?” She practically screamed in a shrill voice. “If this is some manner of jest, it is certainly _not_ funny, Dick!!” Her eyes narrowed and her brow knitted together. She was hoping, praying, that he was telling her an awful joke.

Dick didn't move his gaze, he stayed honed in on her, though his face fell somewhat. His heart ached for the woman he loved. He hated hurting her. “No, Star,” he whispered. “I wouldn't joke about this.” His blue eyes slid closed as he went on, “Komand'r received her message either before or after yours was sent. We... aren't sure. Yours was lost.” His eyes open once more. Though his voice remained fond and tender, it was firm-- even in a whisper. “He... Galfore was assassinated.”

Kori's bright green eyes filled with tears. Even though she looked down to hide it, they still streamed down her cheeks. “Th-this cannot be true. This has to be one of Komand'r's schemes!” She clinched her teeth and fists tightly. “No... NO!” Her eyes and fists ignite in a well of green fire as her fist punched through the table beside the chair. “It is a LIE! Dick it HAS to be!” She breathlessly snarled. Her whole body trembled with fury and anger.

Though she screamed and broke something, Dick, as ever, stayed calm, cool, and collected. He reached up and removed his mask, laying it on the chair before he wrapped his loving arms around her. With his voice still a whisper he tried to soothe her as best he could. “I'm so sorry, Star. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way.” He frowned and shook his head. “I know you... We will find the bastard that did this.”

Even though she tried to put on a brave face, his arms made her crumble. Her flame extinguishes and she buries her face in his shoulder. Manicured nails dig gently into the spandex spanning his back. “Th-This is a lie... Dick please tell me this is a lie.” Her heart shattered. Everything seemed duller about her, like she lacked her normal glow.

Dick held her more tightly and murmured into her hair, “I wish it were, Star, I honest to God wish it were.” His gloved fingers massaged small circles along her backside as he silently held her for a long while. With a resolved voice, he made a vow, “I promise we will find out who did this.” He drew back enough to kiss her forehead. “Raven wants to see you, whenever you're ready, I'll let her know. You know she'll wait, but for now...” His hold seemed to turn more protective. “I'm so sorry..”

She didn't know how long she cried silently against him before she heard the door open. Her head whipped around just in time to see Bruce darkening the doorway.

“Dick, is she?” He asked, obviously keeping something a secret. His dark eyes fell on the alien almost sympathetically before moving back to Dick. It was no secret that he wasn't fond of her.

Dick put his finger to his lips and nods.

Kori stiffened and whispered, “Why is _he_ here?” The last thing she wanted was Bruce seeing her this vulnerable.

“He's going to help me skin the asshole that did this,” he mumbled to her.

He looks down to give them a bit of privacy, but he kept his peripheral vision honed in on them. “Meet me down in the common room in five minutes. You need to see this.” He looked away and spoke in a hushed tone. “Rachael is here. I'll see you in a moment.” Without another word, Dick's father figure left.

Dick gave Kori a tight squeeze before breaking away. Time was going by too quickly. “I won't be long, Star, I promise.” He hears a shriek behind him and turns around breathlessly. “Rach.. God I am glad to see you.”

“The Ja'kiir that did this will face Tamaranean justice.” She growled and dug her fingernails into her love's arm. “Where is my sister?” She asked, wanting to know before he ran off and did X'hal knows what with Bruce.

“She's in Arkham,” Raven interruped and rushed in to hug her. “Kori...” She pulled back only to hug her again. “I..” She couldn't speak, not really. Usually she was so good at collecting her emotions, but Star's were leaking over and making her feel vulnerable too.

Dick's eye twitches from the pain in his arm. “We can't stand in the way off off-world punishment, so whatever you decide it'll be as if it never happened on-- Ow! Star.. _Star_.. my arm!” He winced at the nails nearly breaking through his spandex with Kori's death grip.

Kori pulled back from Raven's embrace and slowly released Dick's arm. “Forgive me..” She rubbed a slightly warmed hand over the wounded area before releasing him to re-attach herself to Raven. “She will try to take over Tamaran if she escapes. I need to return home. What is the motive of the attack? Dick, I believe the _old bat_ is waiting for you...”

Raven deliberately refrains from commenting on Komand'r. “Dick you need to speak with him _now._ ” Her eyes shot him a knowing look. “I'll look after Kori until you come back.” She gently ran her hand through Kori's hair.

He gave Raven a look that was clearly scrutinizing her expression. “There's no chance of that happening...I'll be right back.” He squeezes Kori's hand again and heads out, donning his mask.

Star didn't even pretend to know what just happened. She knew she was being evaded, but they would tell her in time. She trusted these two with her life.

Raven sits on the chaise beside Koriand'r and brushed the hair from her shoulder. “Komand'r won't be able to take over Tamaran.” She looks down at her hands and chooses her words carefully. “She won't be leaving Earth any time soon.”

“Yes, but I am certain my planet needs me now.” Kori is strangely calm now, almost unfathomably so. She straightens up and looks her best friend in the eyes, “Was my brother foun--”

“Star--” Raven cut her off. “I need you to listen to me; to what I am about to tell you.”

“Alright.” Kori remained cool and collected.

“J'onn and I found Ryand'r. The only other person to know his location was.. Well, Galfore.” She inhaled deeply. “He sent him away on a gut feeling apparently he... Well, he thought something was amiss in Tamaran's court.”

“What are you saying?” Kori asked, suddenly filled with righteous fury. Her emotions were all over the place. “Be _the straight_ with me, Raven!” Her eyes light up in rage. “Where is my brother?!”

In a composed and almost deadpanned expression she answered, “He's alive, but your planet's political system is devastated, fragile. Galfore kept him concealed on Uoraya, and then he was assassinated three night's later. Star...” she blinked rapidly and placed her hand over Kori's. “Tamaran is corrupted, your house and your throne has been taken from you...” She paused to give it time to sink in before she continued. “They can't find Ryand'r, so they're coming for you.” Her voice changes noticeably as her hair starts floating up slightly on either side of her head. “They murdered Galfore and now they want you.”

Kori looses a heavy sigh of relief at the news of her brother but tenses again when Raven mentioned her throne and planet's instability. “Then let them come.” Her fists ignite again. “Just who are ' _they_ _'_? Hmm? You know something Raven, do not hide the truth from me. I am not a child that needs protecting!” She rose up with a ferocity that she didn't mean to direct at her friend.

Raven backed up and heaved. Her fist clutched at her chest, suddenly overwhelmed as she accidentally absorbed Kori's storm of emotion. Her breath comes in short, rapid bursts as she forces herself to calm down. “Star if I knew..” she gasped, “If we knew... azar...” She leans forward and clutches her chest. Empathy really hurts when someone feels as strongly as Koriand'r. “--I'd t-tell y...” She growled as a burst of emotion shot out of her in the form of a black streak, shattering one of the window panes near them.

Kori blinked quickly and tries to calm herself down. “Forgive me, Raven..” She knelt in front of her and took her friend's hands. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos,” she whispered encouragingly.

Raven stared at the floor in somewhat of a trance before her breathing regulates. “It's alright Star.” She inhaled deeply and patted Kori's hand. “You can't help it.” Exhaling deeply, the empath massaged her temples, muttering to herself, “Alss aqairassal quor oikossi.” She looked back up at Kori, “We assume more than one person until we know otherwise.”

The alien's shoulders slump some and she looked at the shattered window pane. “My planet needs me, I need to go to them. I need my brother.”

Raven shook her head. “I knew you'd say that Star, but you can't. It's not about bravery or valor or courage. It's about your _life._ If Galfore hid Ryand'r, do you think he'd want you to rush into this in a blind rage? _”_

“I am stronger than I look, Raven. I _will_ go to my people.” She stands up and takes a step towards the window. “I know not who is harming them, but I mean to find out and take back _my_ throne.”

Raven's eyes narrow and her voice takes on a bitter tone. “Coussial iuoi sallat benouni hhalss.” She restrained herself from snapping at Kori. “Fools rush in, Koriand'r. You are no fool. Arrangements are being made, but nothing is completed without your consent.”

The Tamaranean sighed heavily and sank to her knees, resting her head in her hands. “I have the lost feeling, Raven.. I know not what to do to make things right. I know not what is expected of me. I simply do not know.”

Raven moves closer and rests an arm around her shoulders. “It's a big mess and even though I know how you feel, I don't _know_ how you feel. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll fight for your people, you're a phenomenal hero, but you have to let us _help you_. We're a team, even if we live worlds apart.”

“You know as well as I do that Tamaranean law forbids anyone from interfering in a chllenge for the throne.” Kori shook her head. “I know not how _this_ works. Do you know why they took over my planet?”

The Azarathian shook her head, “I don't but-”

Dick stalked in with eyes of steel, his whole face seemed colder. “We're going to find out.”

Kori's eyebrows were knitted together and her lip quivered. “Dick what did _he_ want?” She wrapped her love in a tight hug.

“Thank you Rae,” he smiled tiredly at his friend as he hugged Kori. “He... found a disk. It's damaged, but we were still able to see the footage. I couldn't exactly understand it, but-” He ran his fingers through her hair. “Komand'r saw it, she just refuses to tell us what it says.” He clinched his jaw shut. “Or who he is...”

A feral growl bubbled up before Kori had time to suppress it. Clearly, Kom wanted her to _see_ this video. Why? Well, she figured she would find out soon enough. “Is there reason to believe that I would know this person or understand the language? Perhaps if I saw it, perhaps I would know.”

“We were going to ask you to look at it. I could only pick out so many words, it's like a different dialect or something.” He squeezed her hand. “There are... things on the footage, Star, we just wanted to make sure you were ready to see it before asking you to look.” He glanced over at Raven.

“ _Things?_ What sort of things? Why is everyone being the evasive with me?! Why can you not just tell me what is going on?” Her voice turned shrill again as her anger rose.

Raven levitates her hood over her head, shadowing her eyes. “I'll gather up Gar, Vic is around here. Take her, Dick. Ping me when you're ready. I'll fill them in on what we know.” Without another word, the empath vanished to do what she said she would.

Dick takes her hand and leads her out into the hallways. “I can't describe it, Star, you have to see for yourself.” He led her out of their bedroom and into the common room where dick was waiting.

Kori growled and snatched her hand from his. She floated up some with glowing eyes and hair-turned-flame whipping back and forth. “Will you _please_ tell me what you are neglecting to say?”

Bruce reached for his belt, not prepared to take any chances, even if this was Dick's fiance.

Dick practically snarled at him. “No Bruce, damn it! NO!”

Under a cool, but stern face, he glared at Kori. “Do you _want_ her to fry you?”

“For fuck's sake, not every alien is a criminal, _Dad_!” Dick snarled, annoyance written over his face.

Bruce batglared at his adoptive son and folded his arms over his chest. With a more-than-icy tone he said, “Then calm her down so we can proceed.”

Kori pointed a flaming hand at Bruce, eyes and stance threatening. “Give me a reason.”

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “ Kori, saa my'vek ora... Ka noa'tak uzurazka ibara'zal _rakk'ri._ _”_ ((Translation-Star, you come down from there. I _need you_ to cooperate with us please.))

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kori sighed and lowered herself down onto the ground. “Na I'ta kuzul ro'r... Oo rek mik ha'jarik ey.” ((Translation- I give you my apologies... My heart is in deep sorrow.”

Dick relaxed more and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Thank you.” Without turning his head away from her, his face turned slightly annoyed. “Bruce, Put the condenser away.”

Bruce snorted, “Give me a reason.”

Dick scrubs a hand over his face and presses the play button.

Kori glared at Bruce, but turned her attentions towards the TV screen, bracing herself for the worst.

Static erupts on the large flat screen TV for about thirty seconds before a dark room appears. The footage is wobbly as if someone is holding the camera. It's clearly the Tamaranean throne room, but it's desecrated; there are body parts all over, blood smeared on the walls and pooled on the floors, various weaponry was all over. Galfore was seated on the throne, adorned in bloodied regalia-- crown included, eyes open but glassy, with a treasury scepter in his hand. He was unmoving and unblinking. He just... Sat there. The voice over was shaky, but undoubtedly his.

“My dearest Koriand’r, if you recieve this message, then it is far too late for me. Since the day I was chosen as Regent to hold your place, there has been unrest here. The courts have become corrupted, and laws have changed. Prince Ryand’r and I have fought hard, but there was little for us to do. His power in the courts and mine are disregarded, when you denounced your citizenship, the house of And’r became null.” Static broke up the picture and the sound for a couple of seconds. “I have not told you this because the law stipulates,” he paused for a second, “Outsiders are not privvy to sovereign affairs. There stirs an uproar, my princess, one that I cannot stop. With K’ttens help I signed a treaty in another system that will take Ryand’r in. A month from now, I will send him away. They know you’re alive, Koriand’r and they know where.” He paused again, this time there was shouting and screaming in the background. “I do not have much time. Ryand'r will have to go tonight. They will come for you, my princess. Please, find someone who will perform the words of binding and and become your protector.” The shouting became louder in the background. “They wa-” static broke up the next bit of the video until there was simply garbled words fading in and out. “death... if they... power. As long as I... that willl not... That is the only law... favor, my bumgorf, I am sorry I could not do more, but I will hold them off until you find on-” The message goes to static and cuts to another, though the screen is still on Galfore. 

The screen just sat on Galfore for a few moments in silence. Kori shuddered and clung gently to Dick. “I do not understand..” She frowned. “Where was this fou-”

The sound of slow clapping coming from the tape cut her speech off. The sound echoed off the walls and was almost... Cocky in nature. “My, my, my, what a _beautiful_ farewell message, would you not think so, Princess?” A young man around Kori's age and handsome in appearance comes on screen and strolls around Galfore and the throne. His eyes are green like hers, though more slitted and he has blond hair that fell to his shoulders. His garb was covered with a black cloak, connected at the shoulder. He laughed some and rolled his eyes. “Of course you would. Oh, you didn't think I would let him become s'aari before delivering his final message, did you? It was the LEAST I could do.” 

The man paused and rested a hand on His Galfore's shoulder. “He was a great man, a wonderous warrior and now he's gone. Funny is it not? Life is fleeting, Princess.” He stares into the screen with his cat-like green eyes. “So very fleeting... How rude of me, where are my manners? My name is Prince Azru'kal of the small country near New Kysarr. Does this ring a bell?” He smiled charmingly. He was damned good looking when he did, too. 

With a bite of his lip and a stare at the screen, he waved his gloved hand. “Now let us cut through all the boring details, yes? You see, Tamaran and her dynasty are mine for the taking now. Can you hear the populous chanting my name outside?” He paused and held a hand to his ear as if to emphasize what he meant, even if nothing could be heard. “Yes.. And you, by law, by _Tamaranean Law_ are my property. What I desire is you only. Just you.” He smirks, picking at Galfore's robes and Kori gasped, her hand covering her mouth. 

Dick and Bruce look concerned, but don't say anything. Not yet. 

“You cannot refuse me, my dear. So, what say you? In two weeks time I will come to collect you, to make you mine. Until then... You know what they say.” Azru'kal plucks Galfore's severed head from his shoulders and smiles devilishly. “Long... Live... the _King._ ” The tape cuts to static as Galfore's head is dropped onto the floor below. 

Koriand'r loosed a feral, blood-curdling scream and blasts the screen with everything she has before shoving her fists through it repeatedly. “Chi'lal ja'kiir!” She turned to Bruce and Dick with eyes and hair blazing. “Za'uk na! Raven!” Her breath is ragged and the air around her ripples with heat. 

Raven instantly materializes with a high-pitched screeching sound. “I'm here!”

“I need my sister, _now._ We are taking back Tamaran. Tonight! She and I will find my brother. The three of us are going to rip the _King's_ head off together,” she snarled through gritted teeth.

“No. No unauthorized visitation in Arkham... I need to contact Clark,” Bruce said before anyone had the chance to react.

“Star...” Dick reached for her arm, but instantly brought it back when he felt just how hot she was.

Kori glared at Bruce. “If you think for one fraction of a second that your petty walls and rules will keep me from taking back my throne and avenging my K'norfka, you are _wrong_. I will slay any man, woman, or _bat_ that dare stand in my way.” She started shaking uncontrollably and her skin started glowing as if fire ran through her body.

Dick stepped between them after giving Bruce a don't-say-a-fucking-word look. “Kori, please... Calm down..” he reached for her again, letting her know he wanted to touch her. She knew he would be too hot. “That isn't the best option.”

Raven nodded her head in agreement and used her magic to cover her hand and protect it from buring so she could rest her hand on her shoulder.

“What did the tape say? We need time and a plan.” Dick's tone was gently and sweet.

Raven's eyes widen and she withdraws her hand, looking from Kori to her fingers and back. Raven touches her again and her eyes flash. She removed her hand and tucked it in her robes. “No one is going anywhere. Not in your condition. You aren't able.”

Kori ignored Raven for a moment, “The only thing that matters is he will be dead before sunrise. He wishes to claim me, as by my own planet's laws, I am his property. He will be here in two weeks time. He wishes to claim me as his bride to legitimize his claim to my throne... Or to kill me. I am not certain which. That part was somewhat broken up.” She turned to Bruce and glared at him. “I _need_ my--” Finally what Raven said dawned on her. “My.. what? What condition?”

“What?! Over my dead-” Dick froze. “What condition?”

Raven lowered her hood, “You mean to tell me neither of you knew?” She sighed as she watched Kori visibly relax some. The heat died down a bit and her hands, hair, and eyes returned to normal. “You're in no condition to go anywhere because you're pregnant,” she said soft, yet matter-of-factually. “I thought you knew...”

“What?!” Kori, Dick, and Bruce all said in unison.

Raven felt really small, like she'd done something wrong. “She's pregnant.”

Kori touched her abdomen protectively, “B-but...” She looked at Dick, confused. “I know not... _Pregnant_ _?_ H-How? I cannot... Oh Mother of X'hal..” This made no sense to Kori, Tamaraneans are unable to conceive unless they choose to do so.

“I could see it clearly... Komand'r may know why, but I suggest you rest, Star. This stress is not what you need and you've had more than your fair share today. I think Batman is making plans for visitations tomorrow?” She glanced over at Dick.

Dick turned to find Bruce gone, “I, um, guess so.” He sighed.

“Very well..” Kori whispered and felt a bit lightheaded. She mumbled to herself and started to walk towards the door when her knees gave out and she hit the floor.

Dick and Raven both crouched down and placed concerned hands on her shoulders, but it was Raven that spoke. “Take her to bed, Dick, she's had a long day. She needs to recover.”

Dick nodded and picked her up bridal style. “That would be best. Rach, think you could--”

“Already on it,” she smirked. “Do not disturb or No loitering near this damned door?”

“Both,” he chuckled some and pecked her on the cheek. “I don't know what I'd do without you Rae, Thank you.. and I think Gar's missing you.” He winked and carried a very tired Kori to the bedroom. 


	2. The Best Cure for Nightmares is Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hard day Kori had, Dick takes her back to their room and comforts her. Later they wake up from nightmares and proceed to comfort one another in the most primal way.

Kori went through a world of emotions after they closed the door to their bedroom. She couldn't believe just how quickly life changes, how quickly someone fades away. She fluctuated between anger and extreme sorrow, sometimes both at the same time. Her heart was broken for her K'norfka and she wanted revenge. She was confused over her pregnancy considering she shouldn't have been able to get pregnant without wishing for it to begin with.

She wondered how far along she was. She'd have to ask Raven. Dick stayed with her through all of it. When she raged, he listened. When she cried, he held her. She was pacing around the room when he wrapped his arms around her to calm her.

“They're not going to take you.. Everything is going to be alright, Star,” he whispered, curled around her as if he never wanted to let her go. “They'll have to through me and my dead body first.”

Kori trembled. The idea of something happening to him hurt her more than the idea of something happening to her. She'd already lost Galfore, how much more could she take? “Please do not think I would ever doubt you.. but if he could so easily kill Galfore..” She looked down sadly and gently dug her manicured nails into his sides. “I am afraid.” She confessed as a tear ran down her cheek.

“High-risk. Star, it's who we are. Galfore gave his life for you, I may not have understood what was said but I _know_ he did.” He pries her nails from his side and lifts both hands up to gently kiss them. “A man is never afraid to die protecting what he cherishes most... Remember that.”

Her eyes fill with tears. “No.. Dick. No.. I cannot let you die for me. I cannot lose you too. Life is not worth living without you.” She picked him up and carried him over to their bed, clinging to him as if she were afraid someone would take him from her.

He moves easily out of her arms and switches positions with her so that she was curled in his lap. “You and I both know I'm stubborn and no matter what- I'm going to give it my all. Do you honestly think I'd sit back and just _let_ that bastard take you? Not happening. You're more than just my fianceé, Star, you're the light in my life, my reason for living. I would never be the same if he took you away.” He bared his teeth and his eyes glass over in thought. “He's fucking with the _wrong one._ ”

“I would never let him take me, but I will not have you harmed in the process, my everything. Especially not now when we have a--” she cut herself off and placed a hand on her abdomen in disbelief. “--child on the way.”

“That's too bad m'lovely.” He smiled warmly at her. She always loved the way he did that. She loved the little nickname and hearing it now warmed her heart. “It's an occupational hazard,” he continued, “We stand together, no matter what.” She could have melted when he put his hand on her abdomen, his eyes fond and welcoming. “Wow... Would you blame me if I was happy?” The change in mood caught Kori offguard. He rubbed the back of his neck when he sensed it. “I kind of can't even believe it myself, but.. wow.”

“Are we... ready?” Was the only thing she could say.

“No.” He worked his jaw in thought. “But most people aren't when it's a surprise... We don't even live together. We'll figure something out. Two genius heads are better than one.” His smile was nothing short of dazzling. Kori both loved and hated how he could melt her heart so easily.

“Now I have more reasons to be frightened... What if Azru'kal finds out about the child?” She shivered and it was clear that Dick hadn't thought about that yet.

The acrobat did something that made her think of Bruce in this moment. He batglared and even snarled a bit. “If he so much as _thinks_ about touching either of you.. He will never see the light of day again. I don't know how this works, but if there's a way to keep him blind we will think of one.”

“Mmm..” She nodded in thought. “I need to speak to my sister. I fear she would know more than I.” Kori leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Thank you for standing beside me in this.”

His kiss was sweeter than honey. She couldn't tell whether it was he or she that kept it going, but she adored every second of it. His tongue danced over her lips with a skill that only he possessed. He pulled back all too soon to reach behind her and fluff her pillows for her. “Get some sleep, Starlight, you need it. I will stay with you.”

~*~

A few hours later, Kori woke with a start. If it was a dream, she could not remember it now. Nightmares were no stranger to the Tamaranean, but this time she had much worse to imagine than days past. She shivered from the cold, the covered window from Raven's burst of emotion hadn't been repaired yet. That, in and of itself, was strange. She didn't get cold. Not unless her emotions were out of whack-- which they certainly were.

Dick was laying beside her, curled up with all of his limbs twined around her protectively. “Dick?” She whispered, not wanting to wake him.

“Yes, m'lovely?” He answered sleepily. Of course he was awake. He always woke when she shook awake like she did.

“I...” she started, but rubbed her arm.

“..had a nightmare?” he finished for her.

“Yes.”

“Me too.”

“Really?”

“Mmm.”

“This is bad, yes? A bad sign when we both...” her voice trailed off.

“You know I don't believe in fate.” Dick said it as a way of dismissal. He didn't want her to know he was just as scared as she was. Kori needed a rock and Dick was going to be that rock for her. He hadn't opened his eyes until now. Those blues were piercing and perfect in the moonlight.

A warm, orange hand slid up his arm to his cheek, her thumb brushing over his jawline. “I wish I had your strength,” she whispered.

“You do... And then some, Star, you know that better than anyone.”

She wasn't convinced, but he was trying so hard. Leaning forward, Kori brushed her lips against his again, but this time she let them linger. He responded with passion, tanned arms encircling her form and gently massaging her back just below her shoulder blades.

Tamaraneans always celebrated life, they are a passionate and raw people. In times of grief are no different, so when Dick's fingers traced up her spine and tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, Kori responded with more fire than before.

The red-head rolled over on top of her fiancé, straddling him at his hips. Dick knew the drill. His hands immediately went to work removing her nightshirt-- well, _his_ work shirt that she re-purposed. Deft fingers had the white shirt unbuttoned in a matter of seconds, exposing her perfectly shaped twin orbs. As his hand slid up the middle of her abdomen between them, a chill ran down her spine. Dick watched as her nipples hardened from the sensation, waiting until the perfect moment to strike. As soon as a little whimper escaped the Tamaranean, he captured a nipple between his lips and very gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

Kori's fingers gripped his shoulder and she gasped in pleasure. When he released her, she rose off of him enough to pull his lounge pants down around his knees. When she lowered herself back down, only the thin fabric of her satin panties separated the two of them. With a skill only someone graceful could possess, Kori rolled her hips and applied the slightest amount of friction to her love's hardening member with the silky-- and heated fabric.

It was Dick's turn to moan now. Kori knew what he liked and she was certainly giving it to him. As he captured the other nipple between his teeth, the acrobat's hands slid down Kori's skin, sending another shiver over her. He paused for a second to massage the hollows of her hips as she continued to roll her hips. When she felt his fingers dip inside the satin of her panties, Kori bit her lip and opened her green eyes to watch him work.

Dick wasted no time, he went right for what he knew would drive her wild. His thumb worked her sensitive little jewel. When Kori's moans turned somewhat louder, Dick had to fight with everything he had not to rut up against her. He did enjoy the teasing sensation she was giving him, the slow build up.

It wasn't long before those satin panties started feeling damp. Kori gave in first. She always did. Her nails raked down his side, all the way to her heat. She pulled the wet fabric aside without missing a beat and continued sliding against his length. Now, however, he was feeling her warm wetness directly.

“Fuck... Star.” He moaned, eyes sliding closed. The slickness between her lips was almost enough to drive him insane. It probably would if he didn't know just how much sweeter it could get. He pulled down on her by the hair gently and latched onto her neck. He knew she loved to be bitten right where her collar bone meets the column of her throat.

The Tamaranean purred blissfully, their combined efforts had her more than ready. His bite was enough to get her to give in, yet again. She purposefully went further forward this time, skillfully sheathing him within her without the use of her hands. “X'hal,” she moaned. A long pause kept her from being pushed over the edge as Dick hadn't ceased teasing her sensitive place.

Unable to keep his hips still anymore, they jerked upwards into his Star, bringing forth another moan and a rhythm-- one that she matched. It was like a dance, neither of them had to move very much. She'd move back a little, he'd move back a little, they met in the middle with a chorus of soft moans and gasps between them.

The hand in Kori's hair found a breast and massaged. As much as Dick tried to hide it, those large globes were a weakness of his.

“Star-- ow-- your hand...” He winced as one of her hands warmed past the point of tolerable, burning a print onto his side. It wasn't the first time, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

Wordlessly, Kori placed both hands on the headboard as she rode. It provided better stability anyways and kept her fiancé from being burned.

She couldn't say the same for the headboard. A few seconds later, the familiar charred wood smell filled the room- but it didn't stop them. As her pace increased, so did his. The hand on her breast dropped to her hip, smoothing over to her perfect ass.

Kori's moans picked up as her climax raced closer. Even without saying anything, Dick to the cue. He angled his hips to better hit her sweet spot just inside. “Come for me, my Shining Star,” he murmured. His voice was thick with a mixture of love and lust at the same time in the deep, gravelly tone he only used in the bedroom.

As if on command, she released. Her pace quickened and hardened for a few thrusts and then slowed. Wave after pleasurable wave washed over Kori's body. “Dick...X'hal,” she whisper-moaned. The wood of the headboard would forever be charred from her hands now.

When Kori slowed, Dick rolled her over onto her back and took over. Always the gentleman. He always made sure she finished before he did. “Good girl, Star,” he whispered into her ear. His thrusts were slow and serpentine for a moment, just long enough to let her come down from her high without costing him any progress towards his own.

He couldn't hold it for long, though. Kori started writhing beneath him again, and he pressed against her, quickening his pace again. He buried his face in her neck as she twined her legs around him for deeper insertion.

Manicured nails tangled in his dark hair and tugged gently. The fingers on her other hand buried themselves in the flesh on his lower back. Kori's moans picked back up, nearly echoing off the walls in their room.

Finally, Dick couldn't take any more and emptied himself deep within his fianceé with a low growl. In spite of finishing, he kept going, kept rocking his hips in time with hers. He cried out with pain when Kori, rather suddenly gripped him with burning hands as she finished for the second time.

The alien barely heard Dick cry out and wince from her super-heated hands. Thankfully the one in his hair slipped to his shoulder. Once when they first started making love, she left her hand in his hair and singed the ends right off.

Kori relaxed beneath him, letting her legs fall to the side. She felt Dick shiver when she pulled her hands off of his back and she immediately cooed softly to him. “Oh.. I am terribly sorry, my everything.” Frowning she reached for the nightstand. They kept a bottle of burn ointment in the table there for this very purpose.

Dick pulled out of her slowly and rested his head on her ample breast-- a perfect pillow as she gently rubbed in the ointment on the burn marks. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Dick,” she returned with a warm smile. She tossed the ointment back in the drawer and wrapped her loving arms around him as they drifted back off to an uneasy sleep.  


	3. Venom and Sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori and Dick go to visit Komand'r to find out what she knows about Azru'kal and her condition. 
> 
> Komand'r is, like always, a cunt.

Kori yawned and stretched. A dull ache throbbed in her head and body from the tension of the day before. At first, the alien thought everything must have been false, like it was all a dream, surreal even, but then the sinking feeling in her chest forced her to realize it wasn't a dream. Galfore was really dead and the ...video was real. Someone was coming after her and she was, in fact, with child. A protective hand slipped from beneath the covers and touched her still pristine belly. Without even looking, she called his name, the one she adored more than anything. “Dick?” Though she was terrified, her voice did not falter-- but Dick wasn't in the room.

He'd been awake for a while. He'd only slept for about an hour or so and barely drifted off again after they'd woken up together, but restlessness gripped him. He'd spent the morning with clenched fists, a tight jaw. His eyes were so out of focus from pouring over documents, codex, laws, clauses, etc. He was looking in the mirror, fighting himself, trying not to break it. He was beating himself up over everything bad that happened between them over stupid things, the time wasted, hearts broken. Now that they were _finally_ back together and happy- this happens. His body shook and trembled with absolute rage over the fact that some pompous prince from a land he couldn't pronounce was trying to take _his_ Star from him.

“ _Never again,”_ he swore beneath his breath, recalling the last time she was forced into marrying someone. He felt like such a fool for letting that happen previously.

Dick pulled himself together and nudged open the door with his foot. He tucked away his churning fury and displayed only tenderness and care. “I'm here, I made you breakfast, love.” He smiled warmly and sat down a tray on her nightstand.

Opening her eyes, she blinked away the tears in an effort to appear strong for him-- at least a little. He was so handsome and perfectly imperfect, everything about him- including his flaws was amazing. The way the sunlight played on his disheveled hair was beautiful. The light even captured the subtle hints of blue in his night colored hair.

Kori sat up in the bed, forcing a smile in spite of the hatred, fear, and pain in her heart. “You did?” The smile turned slightly more genuine when she smelled the food he took the time to prepare for her. “Thank you..” Her stomach growled and she patted the place next to her. “I love you.”

An air of anticipation hung between them. Did she dare ask about any news or keep the happiness charade cling a little longer. Deciding to go with the latter, Kori placed a loving and warm hand over his when he joined her.

“I love you too,” he whispered as he leaned in to capture her lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Cerulean hues lingered on bright green ones, searching for something she wasn't saying. He laced their hands together. “Take your time, Kori, there's no rush, 'kay?” He gently moved her hair from her face. It pained him greatly to see her so.. withdrawn. “Take all the time you need. I would've made the Gurk... Gyork.. that other thing but the last time I tried, I forgot to boil it first and it ended up shooting me in the arm, paralyzing it. I was uni-arm Nightwing for a week.. nuh-uh not cool.”

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few hours, she giggled. “I cannot imagine that you were very efficient in combat with one limb out of commission.”

“I managed,” He replied with a boyish grin as she started eating some. “Tim had to come in on most nights and patrol with me though. He didn't mind.” His eyes gleamed when she giggled. Any jovial reaction from her right now was a luxury.

Finally, it ate at her to the point she had to ask him about what she was trying to avoid. “Is there any news?” Kori didn't know if she really even wanted to know, but she wanted him to keep talking. His voice was soothing and welcoming, healing almost.

“News so far? Nothing... Not until we talk with your sister. She agreed to the visit, per Hawkwoman. We'll go to Arkham as soon as you are ready.”

Kori picked at the food but didn't really eat much. She was hungry, but couldn't find her appetite. “Come.. We must get ready, we cannot afford to wait. Tamaran needs me.” She kissed his temple, “Thank you for breakfast.” Rising slowly, she rummaged through her fiancé's closet for clothes that she'd left behind previously.

~*~

Some time later they arrived at the functioning hell for prisoners, Arkham Asylum. How this place managed to pass inspections, Kori would never know.

“Hello Dick, Hello Starfire,” Diana nodded cordially and waved them inside, signalling for the fortified doors to be shit once everyone had gotten through. She was leading them to the most heavily guarded section of the prison where A-ranked and S-ranked criminals were contained. “Princess Komand'r is detained here, in Block F. The two of you have _one_ hour for now. Karen and I will take post just outside. The first sign of funny business from her and we _will_ condense her. Remember, you two, one hour.”

Kori refrained from rolling her eyes at Diana, if she wanted to talk to her sister, she shouldn't have to deal with a human prison- no matter the extra-terrestrial guardians. She is a Princess and hated the idea of having to listen to people tell her what she can and cannot do.

The alien said nothing when she entered the cell. Seeing Komand'r was hard enough as it was, plus being locked up, she was certain the elder Tamaranean would be rather _biter_ and she fully expected her to use whatever knowledge she had as leverage.

“You're terrible at this game, Hex,” Kom drawled, more to herself than anyone else. A visor shrouded her eyes hooked to a medium sized condenser brace around her neck. Her thick dark mane had been brushed to perfection, though as she often remarked, clashed horribly with her gray prison garb. “You may as well join my forces, or, find you and your forces decimated by my battalion.” Her head was tilted toward the ceiling, arms outstretched while black fingernails ghosted over an…invisible keyboard. A beep sounded as the east door opened; the visor dematerialized; leaving a very disgruntled Komand’r to look on at her intruders.

Upon their entrance, her nostrils flared considerably and she sniffed rapidly. Komand’r's eyes shot over toward her sister and she sniffed, again, before snorting. “Well, congratulations _sister of mine_. How long until you were eeeever going to grace me with this good news?”

 Kori noticed that her sister seemed… well considering her circumstances. She was both overjoyed and infuriated by her company at the same time.

"Sister…" She whispered, unable to really bring herself to be joyous at this time or even emotional about her sister’s obviously pointed comment.

"Congratulations about what?" She arched a brow, certainly Komand’r did not know about her pregnancy… Or did she? She placed a protective hand over her abdomen and looked over her shoulder at Dick. "I suppose the first thing I should do is thank you for relaying the message I never received."

 “And you are quite welcome,” Blackfire replied, indifferently. She glanced over at Dick and locked eyes with him for a while, nostrils inadvertently flaring again. Inwardly, she snorted. His scent was all over her, what a surprise. “If its any interest to you at all, I petitioned to speak with you on the matter. For whatever reason, my request remained unfulfilled. And so, I contacted your _lover_ instead. Unlike these imbeciles in charge of this wasteland, he responded promptly, although he was as distrustful as I was, which is understandable.” 

Dick folded his arms and nodded, though pensive. “She’s telling the truth. Why her request never went through, I still don’t know.” They stared at one another for a long while, prompting him to stand beside Kori protectively. 

Kom waved her hand dismissively, chuckling wryly. “Please, do continue to play that cute role. I have no interest in laying a hand against your unborn’s mother. I may be many things, but that is nary one of them, boy.”

Kori wrinkled her brow. There was just too much to process right now. “How long ago did you petition to see me?” Her eyes looked a bit nervous as she stepped closer to Dick’s side. “The…message stated we had two weeks… how long do we really have?”

"Also, Sister, he is more than my lover, he is my _Fiancé_." Little hairs stood up on the back of her neck at the way her sister studied Dick, but what bothered her more was the way she mentioned the unborn.

"Komand’r… How did you…" She touched her abdomen again. "I only learned of it last night…"

“Much older and you are yet still wet behind those pointed ears of yours.” Komand’r crossed one leg over the other and reclined, blatantly relaxed. “I seem to miss _so_ much in these energy-depleting walls. Pity if something were to befall me, say, death from exhaustion..”

Dick's lips pressed into a thin line, “Komand’r, we had an agreement.”

 “And that agreement,” She pointed a sharp, obsidian nail at him, “Is void if I’m no longer in the ‘land of the living’.” Komand’r sat up and ran her eyes over him, raking in his appearance as well as her sister’s evident confusion. “Do you take me for a fool? I know Koriand’r, and I am familiar with how you weak-willed humans work. The both of you require something from me. I never upturn my palm for free.” She cut her eyes at her sister, “And she knows that.”

Starfire growled lowly at her sister’s clear lack of caring and manipulation of the situation. “What do you require, Sister?” She asked with a flex of her long jawline. She knew her sister’s games, but what Komand’r failed to realize is she had a few tricks up her own sleeve this time.

“You’re asking for a wager.” It wasn’t a question; he’d shaken sticks at enough criminals to know a bargain when he saw one. His first inclination was to tell her no, but Dick knew better. Her type was crafty, too cunning for her own good. ‘Grant her a semblance of control, they sing like a canary afterwards.’ “Very astute, and here I thought it would need to spell things out for you. I have only 4 miniscule requests, two cannot be fulfilled yet, one neither of you can control.” “The deal, Komand’r, and then we get down to business. As discussed before.” “All I ask is for a solar bask. An hour a day. Nothing more, nothing less. You may take it, or leave it. If not, then by all means, _there_ is the door.” 

“You know that grant won’t be immediate, and that’s not something I can authorize automatically. It’ll take some time, but you can guarantee Arkham will have you monitored--And not by any Green Lanterns. Powergirl and Supergirl will look after you instead.” Dick cut his eyes at her. The arrogance on her face was so thick he could have slapped her.

“Oh goody, Kryptonians are such joys to be around.” Komand'r rolled her violet eyes with absolute disgust.

“ _Komand'r_ _.”_ Dick sneered. He was absolutely losing his patience. Kori too, but she kept a better lid on it.

“Of course, where are my manners? Ask away, and you may receive,” Komand'r grinned and picked an imaginary piece of lint from her shirt.

Kori did her best not to pounce on her sister and punch her pretty face in. She didn’t know why she felt like she wanted to hurt her sister so badly right now, but she did. She had a few stipulations of her own, but she wasn’t going to play all of her cards at once. “Very well. Komand’r, How long ago did your receive your transmission. We need to know just how long we have to prepare.”

“Over a week and a half ago,” She deadpanned. “From today, to be more specific. Next question.”

Kori’s eyes widened and she floated up slightly, pointing her finger at her sister. “You better be speaking true or so help me I shall rip you apart limb from limb while you cannot so much as fight back.”

She challenged her with a dark stare. Komand’rs words dripped with an eerie calmness, dipped in frigid ice in sharp contrast to an otherwise hostile nature. “Rip me apart if you so desire, _Princess_. Years and exile have taught you nothing; your brazen attitude will make you easy pickings for Azru’kals filthy hands. You have _not a bone in you_ to raise your hand against me, because you _need_ me and everything that I can offer.”

“Then I suggest you get to offering because if you do not, you will never see the light of day ever again. I am the sick of playing games, Komand’r. I don’t have time to waste bargaining with you.” She lowered herself down and crossed the floor, placing both hands on her sister’s shoulders. “Why am I pregnant…?”

“I hope you have a plan,” Komand'r turned her attention toward Dick, growing more irritated with Kori by the second, “Because if you allow her to carry on this way, she’ll be dead by his greed or her own foolishness.”

Kori growled, but forced it back down. “Please, sister… I need you. Just answer my questions. Help me..”

“We’d be able to make a concrete one, if you’d just cooperate. ” Dick raised an eyebrow and eyed the bracers around her wrists, shouldn’t they have been activating by now? “We won’t beg you, Komand’r. You and I both know that beating around the bush isn’t your modus operandi. Answer us, and this will be as painless as possible”

“And what do you mean by that?” She removed Kori’s hands from her person, and examined her own nails in disinterest. “In answer to your first question, tell me this: Have you been overly emotional days after coitus?”

Kori brought a hand up to her lips. “Dick and I… welll… I found out last night and we were intimate the night prior. Could that have been the cause? Would my reproductive system have been confused in the stress?” She cast an almost apologetic look to her love as she let the pieces fall together.

“That makes sense,” Dick moved forward, grasped Kori’s hand and held on tightly, “But I thought that part of your system’s weren’t under emotional control?”

“Correct on all accounts.” Komand'r laced hers hands together and rested them over her knee, serious and pensive for five seconds. “And they aren’t. Our people derive from energy, everything rotates and correlates with energy. What transpired upset her balance. In actuality, my sister may have been dormantly fertilized for who knows how long. Tamaranean women have the ability of diapause, only thwarted by trauma.”

Dick's brows knitted together in concern, “So-“

Komand'r silenced him with a hand. “I am not done. Kori,” Komand’r regarded her sister evenly, “In a short while, your energy will be drained immensely. Everything fueling you will be re-directed in order to nurture that child. Because you and I are flying nuclear reactors, you _might_ retain some energy. Which means you are practically powerless. In accordance with the Law of the Ancients, you are Azru’kal's property. In your condition he is forbidden from touching you, yet he may try to kill you. And he is, by right, allowed to do so. Unless you had someone bound to you. Anymore questions?”

“How do I bind someone to me?” She asked. She thought she knew but she wanted the process to be untouchable… No loopholes for anyone to jump through.

Komand’r twirled a finger in the air, humming. “Simple. In laymans terms you need someone who will sacrifice themselves for you, someone that you are connected to on a level that surpasses this superficial notion of love.” A thought crossed her mind and she snickered, “Once chosen, you’ll perform the words of binding and consummate it. Need I go any further?”

“No,” Kori shook her head and turned from her sister. “Is there anything else I should know for this? Any of it?”

“Although I _should_ warn you, there may be a back flash of energy during your ‘ _dirty-dancing_ ’.” Komand'r paused for a while, then eyed Dick. “Not a hair on her head is that _mongrel tripe/_ allowed to touch. Do you understand? Kyssaran Tamaraneans have more wit and influence than you think. If he can find a way, he’ll get you out of the picture and kill her in the same breath. And we _don't_ want that to happen, now do we?”

“When you see him, send him my _regards_ , as promised,” Komand'r growled at Dick.

Starfire looked over her shoulder and nodded at her sister curtly. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Let us away,” she commanded to Dick and strode over and past him, grabbing his hand on the way out.

She couldn’t stand to be in this room any longer. She had alot to think about… and she didn’t know if she was willing to risk Dick’s life by binding herself to him.


	4. I bind myself to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The binding ritual. Smutty smut and some magic funtimes.

“No!” Kori screamed and growled. “I cannot. I WILL NOT permit you to put yourself in the way of harm for me!”

“Kori, damn it, if not me than who? Don't you understand how big of an _insult_ it is for you to tell me no to something so basic? Who would you rather have stand here and bind themselves to you _and consummate it after?!_ Is there someone else who is connected to you past the point of superficial love?” Dick's eyes were more hurt than angry, though his tone suggested the latter.

“Is that what is bothering you? That someone will _consummate_ the binding? Our lives are on the line and that--”

“Goddamn it Kori, Stop it.” He said with a heated tone and a growl. The hand running through his hair was down by his side in a fist in an instant. “You know that's not the _only_ thing on my mind. I'm scared, alright? I'm scared for you, for the baby, for us.”

The alien sighed and shook her head. She crossed the floor and wrapped her arms around Dick's shoulders. When he turned around in her embrace, she kissed his forehead. “Forgive me... I know that is not your only concern. I.. am... frightened too,” she confessed and gently squeezed him.

“Please... Kori,” he begged quietly, lifting his face to look into her eyes. “Please... Let me do this. Let me protect you. If there's nothing else I can do... I can do this. _Please.”_ Tears welled in the corners of his perfect blue eyes and streamed down his cheeks. For one so good at hiding his emotion, he was not afraid to show Kori how desperate he was in this moment.

An orange hand came up to gently wipe away the tears. She was silent for a long while, deciding. Thinking and deciding. If she let him have his way, his life was in immediate danger. If not.. Well it still was. Azru'kal would likely end his life for the hell of it-- just to break her. She could at least protect herself and their child if she bound herself to him. He couldn't touch her so long as she was bound to him, then all of her energy- what was left anyways- could be devoted to keeping him safe. That was only one more reason she _should_ do this. Her energy would be directed to her child...not to self-preservation.

Kori sighed and nodded slowly. “Alright, Dick, we will perform the ritual. We will need to wait until the sun is at it's highest point.”

The look on his face was one of relief and happiness. At least, this way, he could protect her. He was a skilled fighter, but against an army of Tamaraneans? He didn't know exactly how that would play out. “Thank you, Star,” he whispered and rose up on his toes to press their lips together. When the kiss broke, he leaned back and asked, “So, what exactly do I need to know to bind myself to you?”

~*~

At noon, Kori and Dick stood on a blanket in a secluded part of the forest far away from the city. On the blanket were a few pillows and some candles around the edges. A waist-high pillar with a larger bowl, a knife, and several smaller ones with different herbs was in front of them. It was made of stone and a few twigs and small branches were in the large bowl for a fire. They were both nude save for the flowers in her hair.

“Are you absolutely certain you wish to do this?” She looked at him, somewhat pleadingly, hoping that he'd say he changed his mind. When he didn't, and insisted they carry on, she sighed. “Very well.”

Earlier that day, she'd cut a lock of her own hair and a lock of his then braided them together, taking the remainder of her own lock and winding it around the blue-black one to keep it in place. The braid was in the first bowl. The second bowl consisted of the leaves and petals of a Ka'lyz flower of her home planet, and blue rose petals and leaves from Earth. The third bowl contained earth from both Tamaran and Earth.

“Do you remember the words?” She asked quietly. “Remember you say it in your tongue..”

“Yes.” He answered.

“Then we begin...” she hesitated.

“X'hal, And'r et L'or Torrihra, Me't nadek zlak uht ka'u ent'hwn ni grev'h rhashna prov'bhar.”

“X'hal, Fire and Sun goddess, We come together before you to be bound as one in your eyes in the name of protection.”

“Ty da Ty, Na ent'hwn a ka'u, Dick.”

“Body to body, I bind myself to you, Kori.”

At the same time, they dipped their hand into the bowl containing the soil from both planets and sprinkled it over the fire.

“Ssiraq da Ssiraq, Na ent'hwn a ka'u, Dick.”

“Soul to soul, I bind myself to you, Kori.”

Again, at the same time, they each dipped their hands into the bowl containing the flower petals and leaves, careful to take only the ones from their respective planets and tossed it gently into the fire.

“Qhesh'ta da Qhesh'ta, Na ent'hwn a ka'u, Dick.”

“Fate with fate, I twine mine with yours, Starfire.”

They both grasped one end of the braid and held it over the fire as it started to burn. When it reached their fingers, they released it.

“Oo rek da Oo rek, Na ent'hwn a ka'u, Dick.”

“Heart to Heart, I bind myself to you, Starfire.”

Kori took the blade first and sliced Dick's left palm. Dick did the same for Kori. They clasped their hands together and held it over the fire as a few drops of blood dripped down into the bowl.

The flame shot up around their hands and turned a dark blue in color. Star remained unmoved, the heat did not bother her. Dick winced from the heat, but otherwise stayed still.

After a moment the flame died down. “The dark blue color is a sign that out binding was accepted by X'hal,” she purred and released her love's hand. Turning towards him, she placed a tender kiss on his cheek. “Let us bind these wounds- then we can continue.” Her voice was lower now, sultry.

Dick's eyes widened just slightly before his smile crept over his lips. He picked up the cleansing wipes and gauze they brought along with them. He cleaned her palm and wrapped it, she did the same for him.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anything for you, Starshine.” He murmured. His touch was gentle and soothing as the warm sunshine above them. The sun caught in Kori's flame-colored hair, making it look as if it were on fire of it's own accord. The thought made him smile inwardly, of course it did.

Kori had to admit, she felt energized under the full glow of the sunlight. Taking her lover by his hands, she pulled him down on the pillows beneath them. He sat cross-legged on one of the larger ones and she in his lap, legs crossed around his back. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Star,” he returned, azure eyes sliding closed as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, kneading them softly, gently, tenderly.

A warmth spread over her at the sheer tenderness of the kiss, the passion she felt wasn't rare, not with him, but it was certainly _different_ this time. As his hands roamed over her, sliding up her back with a gentleness he only showed to her, she melted against him. Her fingers tangled in his dark locks when he broke their kiss to claim the sensitive places of her neck.

A chorus of soft whimpers and moans escaped her as he claimed her body and soul. She shifted to her knees for better leverage, gently rolling herself against him.

“Mm, Star,” he breathed and swore he felt her shiver beneath his lips. That was always a good sign. He used his skilled fingers to massage her muscles and tease her favorite places. Those fingertips danced over her hips and sides, collar bone and lower back. “You're mine,” he growled and sank his teeth into the flesh between her throat and clavicle.

All at once, Kori arched forward and growled, nails digging deeper into their purchase as he exploited her biggest kink. The two of them could spend hours like this, literally hours, but under such time restraints, she hurried it along.

An orange hand reached between them to palm his already hardened length, fingers curling around to toy with his sac. The alien returned his gesture, gently nipping along the column of his throat. “ _ **Tu'nazu**_ na,” she moaned in her native tongue.

Dick understood perfectly. When she lifted slightly, he grasped his length and poised it for her. His Shining Star lowered herself down on him slowly, almost painfully slowly all the way to the hilt. Now, it was his turn to moan, though it was lost against her flesh as he started kissing and nipping at the swell of her breast.

Kori moved on him slowly, savoring the feel of him within. There was something erotic about this, being out in the open. She wondered if X'hal herself was looking down upon them. They were consummating a ritual performed before her, after all. Her pace quickened as did her breathing and heart rate. Dick's hands were lower on her now, thumbs pressing into the hollows of her hips.

She opened her bright green eyes and locked in on her fiancé's. In that moment they were more connected than they had ever been. For a second or two it felt like every ounce of love they'd ever had clashed and rained down on them. Flame built up within Kori's belly, the all-too-familiar feeling of her approaching climax washed over her and her rhythm faltered.

He picked up the pace. He pushed her backwards, landing her gently on the blanket and him on his knees above her. He grasped her thigh and pushed one towards her and over his shoulder. The tightness this angle provided was mind blowing. He wasn't able to keep the pace for very long after moving into this position, he felt his own release nearing.

“Sa'r rahis, Dick!” She gasped and arched her back upwards towards him. She felt his hand tighten around her thighs and heard his low moan. Her hand fisted in the blanked below, searing it and scorching it with her flame.

A scream ripped from her throat when she finished, she was vocal ordinarily, but not like this. Wave after, pleasurable wave washed over her until it built too high. This must be the backlash Komand'r spoke of. She fought it as long as she could, as soon as she felt Dick's hands tighten harder, his moans louder, his thrusts less precise, signaling his release, she pushed away from him.

Pure solar energy shot from her eyes, engulfed her hands, and super-heated her whole body. Somewhere in the blast she felt him nearly yelp and move away from her quickly. She could smell the burning blanket beneath her, the smell of his burning flesh from where she was still touching him.

~*~

When she woke again, the sun was starting to set. Her eyes cracked open slowly and Dick nearly pounced on her. “Are you alright?” He asked, face full of concern. “You've been out for hours..” He couldn't even try to hide the worry in his voice.

“I am well..” She rubbed her head and sat up, for the first time noticing he must have dressed her while she was sleeping.

“I tried to wake you, but you... I...” He shook his head. “I checked your vitals and you were normal... I just...” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Tamaraneans are often exhausted after such bursts of energy,” she explained. “I have never done that sort of energy blast, but I have felt similar ones before and slept for some time after.” She rubbed his thigh gently, pulling her hand back quickly when he winced. “Are _you_ alright?” It was her turn to look concerned.

Ordinarily he would have played it off, but he knew she would just fight him until he gave in. “It's just a little burn. I'm just glad you pushed me away first...” In truth, it was a second, possibly a third degree burn on his thigh from still being connected to her, and over his shoulder. His hand was bandaged so only the finger tips were scorched, but gods did it hurt. Thankfully, they brought ointment with them.

She moved to her knees in front of him and kissed him gently. “Forgive me, my everything... I did not realize it would be so...intense.”

“I wouldn't trade it for the world, Princess,” he whispered and brushed the hair from her face. “Are you ready to head back? We have a lot of preparing to do...” He wrapped his arm around her waist, craving the connection.

“Mmm.. I think so, yes..” She looked around, everything they brought was already packed up in the bag he carried with them save for the pillows she lay on.

“Let's go then,” he leaned in to kiss her once more as they rose, his hand staying on her waist for support should she require it.

Kori wrapped her arms around his waist and drifted upwards towards his home. 


	5. Battle Scarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is just... Painful.

Two weeks. Azru'kal promised two weeks, but that night, Kori and Dick were woken with a start. She heard a loud crash and screams outside. Racing to the window, they saw a swarm of Tamaraneans flying over the city, blasting anything and everything that got in their way.

The alien's mouth slacked with horror with what she saw. Battle formations. What were they doing? Was he conquering Earth? That wasn't in the message! A growl of righteous fury escaped her throat and she quickly yanked on her armor.

By the time that she got dressed, Dick was already beside her. It seemed that Dick ran downstairs to get dressed and sound the alarm.

She grasped him by the waist and flew into the city. They were the first to arrive, but they were soon joined by Raven and Gar.

“Sh'zira!” She commanded at a garrison of troops, but they did not listen to her. “Na Ka'iza Koriand'r, Sh'zira!” One that seemed loyal, slowed, hesitated even. He looked saddened by her presence, as if he knew what was to happen and headed out.

Kori knew that she wasn't much good right now, not being pregnant. She growled at herself, but she still had strength. Eyes glowed bright green and her hair whipped around her as she dove towards the leader of the troops. Before she could get there, however, there was a large explosion. Her eyes widened as the flame and debris shot towards all of them.

~*~

The smoke in the air was as dark as a nightmare without so much as the grace of the light of the moon to guide her. Perhaps that was _his_ plan. Azru'kal knew her people-- his people-- required the sunlight to use their strength, and in her case, her starbolts. Perhaps that's why he did it, perhaps it was his plan all along. He didn't know she was with child, after all.

The aftermath of the explosion was devastating. She hadn't expected him to do something like that. The alien was filthy and sore. The streets were quiet. She wondered what happened. Her head swam and she rubbed her eyes. Had she been knocked out?

Koriand'r's unborn child prevented her from using her Starbolts, all of the extra energy in her body was being diverted to the development of her child. Kori struggled to see in the dark, even her feline-like night vision did not help her much when the darkness was as unnatural as the smoke around her. She was able to manage a small amount of green fire from her hands to illuminate the area around her, though it did little to help light the way.

“Dick!” She cried, voice full of fear and pain. “Dick!” Deafening silence was the only sound she heard in return. She coughed, the smoke was getting in her lungs and choking her. The alien did not know how long she called for him and wandered aimlessly, bumping into debris from buildings and burning cars in the street. Finally, the smoke started to clear enough so she could see a bit better.

“Dick!” She called, her voice going somewhat raspy from the smoke and calling for her love and other teammates.

 “Kori!” he shouted, but it sounded pained. “I'm here, my leg's trapped under something, but I don't think it's broken.”

 She flew towards the sound of his voice, eyes glowing brightly. When she found him she saw the car that had him pinned down. Kneeling down beside him, she brushed the hair from his face. “X'hal..” She looked at the car and growled. Placing hands on either side of his leg, she lifted the car enough for him to drag his leg out from under it.

 “Thanks, Kori,” he whispered as he moved to a sitting position and the car was dropped down.

 “Why did you not call for aid on your communicator?” She asked with a tilt of her head, her hands quickly applying pressure to the right places on his thigh and lower back to get the blood flowing back in his leg so there would be no permanent damage.

 “It was damaged in the explosion, I couldn't get it to work... Give me yours, I need to check on the others.. There's no telling where everyone is in this mess.” He looked around somewhat helplessly and wiped his brow with the back of his glove.

 Kori pulled the yellow communication device from under her gauntlet and handed it to him. “Mine does not work either, Dick... I believe that Azru'kal used a device to sever communications between us.” Shaking her head, she massaged his thigh more until he was rolling his ankle and thanking her for helping him.

“Of course..” She whispered and placed a quick and gentle kiss on his lips.

 Dick blushed slightly and stood up, helping her up when he did. “Come on, let's find the others. We need to seriously regroup. Can you fly?”

 “Yes. Thankfully this has not affected that ability.” She smiled slightly and took his hand. Just as she was about to float upwards, she heard a whooshing sound followed by what sounded like an arrow hitting a wet target. Immediately she turned towards Dick, who sank to his knees.

 Kori followed, fear and panic gripped her heart. It took only a second to notice the spear through his heart. “Dick, NO!” She screamed. With violently trembling hands, she touched his cheek, “S-stay with me, Dick..” She pleaded and looked to the sky. “RAVEN!” She shouted as loud as she could.

 “K-Ko..” He tried to whisper her name, but blood seeped from the corners of his mouth and he slumped forward.

 Kori caught him and lifted him just as Raven appeared behind him. She was filthy too, her costume torn across the abdomen and her cloak was ripped. She looked like she was in the heart of the explosion herself. Black magic engulfed the spear and sent it flying. Blood seeped from the wound, but very slowly. “Raven, please!” She placed a hand over his bleeding heart, but Raven wasn't moving. “Raven! Heal him!” She growled now, eyes once again blazing.

 “Starfire...” she whispered, tears already filling her eyes as she lowered her hood.

“What are you waiting for!” Kori's fist hit the concrete beside her, cracking it. She looked down at Dick, but he wasn't blinking. He wasn't moving. His eyes lay open, staring at nothing with traces of blood still seeping from his mouth.

 “I can't heal the dead...” Raven finished solemnly, confirming what her brain tried to deny.

 “No..” she whispered, lowering her head to touch his. Her blood-soaked hand gently closed his eyes. “N-no..” Her voice was a little stronger now. “No!” She shouted. The air around her crackled with energy and her hair whipped back and forth like a flame.

 The pain was tangible. All at once it felt as if her life came to a screeching halt. Involuntary memories flooded her mind and streamed down her face in tears. The breaths that were once coming in ragged bursts ceased all together... She swore that her heart even stopped. What was the point in living if he was gone? She couldn't see one... Not at present.

 She could seek vengeance for this... For the _murder_ of the one she held most dear.

 “Starfire...” Raven said somewhat panicked. “Starfire control yourself!” She commanded.

 Blinded by righteous fury, pure fire rippled over her skin, pulsing through her veins. She was _glowing_ from the _inside._ In spite of being pregnant, her body seemed to recognize the desperation and channeled all of her flame outward. The noise that came from Kori's lips could only be described as a roar of pain. She clung to Dick's lifeless corpse as the the very fabric of everything around her rippled with the heat. Her fingernails dug into his body and scorched his costume. Her whole body trembled with the swell of overwhelming emotions.

 As if things could not get any worse, slow clapping, much like the video that started all of this broke the silence. Tears filled her eyes as she scanned the laden smoke to find the source of the noise. Flame surrounded his form as Azru'kal descended low enough to gloat. If he had not just killed her fiancé, the love of her life, and father of her unborn child, she might have thought him beautiful. His hair was a flame like hers, but shorter as he was male. His costume was not typical of Tamaraneans. It seemed, well, evil in appearance. His armor was mostly black metal. Unlike her own, his armor did not expose his arms. Instead it covered them almost wholly and exposed his chest and back with only buckles to connect the arms across them. His legs were wrapped in layered metal, though cloth could be seen beneath them, probably for comfort. A long black cape extended to just below his feet. His gauntlets had fingers that ended in spikes, she assumed for added ferocity. The worst part, however, was the crown, _her crown_ atop his head. The once silver in color metal was no longer. It was blackened as if charred by flame, though that should not have happened, that crown was created to withstand the heat of her people.

 “ _You_..” Raven and Kori said simultaneously. Kori growled and gripped her fists, flames engulfing both. Raven's eyes narrowed and before she could keep her emotions in check, a sliver of black ran up the building beside her, cracking it in two.

“Yes, Me,” he murmured looking down on the flame-coated Koriand'r and the seemingly panicked Raven trying to calm her. “Now there is no reason you cannot accept my offer, Princess. Come, now, to your Emperor. I _command_ it.” The smug look on his face was more than Kori was able to take.

 Before Raven could stop her or even protest, Kori snarled and flew upwards straight towards him. “ _Na mek ta’ja ik mai!”_ She screamed, her voice taking on the properties of a roaring lion.

 The Prince did not even move. He just stared down at her, his own green eyes blazing brightly. When she got close, he touched the black colored gem at his throat. Instantly Kori was blasted backwards with a stream of emerald energy. She fell to the ground, breaking concrete and sliding through it like it was butter. Azrukal chuckled at her. “Princess... Have you forgotten this little token?” He tapped the gem. “I believe this gem was kept in your family's vault for safe keeping.” Without warning he blasted Kori with a surge of the green-black energy that made her scream in pain.

 Raven had clearly seen enough of this. In an instant, she, Kori, and Dick's corpse were coated in black and taken away.

 As soon as Kori realized that she had been taken away, she sat up and snarled. Tears poured down her cheeks as she screamed, “Why did you take me away! I have to _kill_ him!”

 Unwilling to let her friend destroy herself or anyone else with her unchecked emotions, Raven raised a hand and engulfed Kori's body in black magic. As she lifted, dark tendrils seemed to slither through the air and a second set of eyes opened up above her own, both sets now crimson in colour. “Because, Starfire, you need to _calm down._ You are going to put the entire city in danger in your blind rage. You _need_ to control your emotions. Think of your _child._ ”

 Kori growled and struggled against the magic that held her. Her body heated far past normal levels, to the point of making the paint on the walls beside her bubble.

 “Have it your way.” Raven whispered. Wordlessly she pushed into Starfire's mind and put her to sleep.

 The alien's body went limp instantly and Raven lowered her to the floor below.  


	6. Bloodlust Optimism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Optimism...

When the Princess woke the following morning, she rolled over to find her love in the bed with her, but he wasn't there. This wasn't uncommon, he oft woke before she did. “Dick?” She called softly in her half woken state. Usually he came in seconds later, but she didn't hear his voice. Instead, she heard Raven's.

“Kori...” the empath whispered as soon as she entered the room. It was almost as if Raven had been keeping tabs on her mentally.

The feeling that pushed down on her was impossible to describe. She felt as if the world crashed on her chest. “No...” She picked up the pillow and put it over her face. “I thought that was just a dream.” Her voice cracked as she started sobbing behind the fabric of the pillow.

“I knocked you out... You were melting the paint on the walls..” Raven explained.

All at once Kori swung her legs off the bed and went into the closet, pillow and blanked in tow. She slammed the door behind her and curled up into a ball in the back corner. She often hid in her closet when the world was too much for her to handle, this was certainly one of those times.

Raven could hear her sobs through the door even if Kori tried her best to keep them from being too loud.

The empath moved to the door of the closet and placed her hand on it. “Kori, you have got to get ahold of yourself, control your emotions. We still have a lot to do. There will be time enough to grieve after we avenge Dick and reclaim your throne.”

“I do not care about the throne!” Kori screamed from behind the door. “He killed Dick!” She balled up her fists and punched a crater into the wall beside her. A scream bubbled up in her throat and was suppressed by pushing her face into the pillow. She couldn't think straight. All she could feel was loss. Pain. Anguish. Life was not worth living anymore.

“Think of your child, Kori, think of Dick! Do you think he would want you to cry in a closet for him while Azru'kal sat on your throne?” Raven growled through the door.

All that answered her was silence.

“Come on Kori, come out, let's form a plan.”

Kori sighed heavily, but before she could come out, an infuriated Bruce darkened the doorway. His eyes were reddened from crying, though he'd never admit it and he was a mess. He looked like he hadn't slept all night and truth be told, he probably hadn't. “Get her and get downstairs. We've got bad news. _Really bad news._ ”

Kori growled at the man's voice, but Bruce was gone just as quickly as he'd come. This was a hard time for _both_ of them. Bruce knew that and wasn't going to make it harder on either of them by forcing time spent together.

Seconds later, Kori was out the door in her armor. She honestly didn't know how she'd gotten dressed so quickly. Her body was working on autopilot right now.

She and Raven went downstairs to the meeting room, but it was just Bruce. “You can brief the others after, Rachel.” He murmured, casting a glance to Kori before looking at the repaired screen. He pushed a few buttons and footage of Arkham's security tapes played. “It seems that Azru'kal had a plan in mind... It was to free your sister,” he glanced at Kori again. “You can see Princess Komand'r flying off with him in this footage.” He clicked over to show her clearly flying off with the man.

Kori felt like she was slapped. “What?” Of all the things Komand'r had done, that was something that she'd honestly not expected. She was just as livid as Kori was about the death of Galfore... he was, after all, Komand'r's K'norfka too. With a heavy sigh she sank down in a chair and rested her head in her hands.

Bruce started talking about what they needed to do, how they needed to form themselves, plans of attack, but Kori faded out. It was too much. Komand'r was always a liar and a traitor, but never like this. In addition to Dick and Galfore's death? Kori didn't know how much she could handle.

Quite suddenly, however, Raven smiled a very tiny smile. “A moment...” she whispered and looked to Bruce. “Stay with her. I will return shortly.” As soon as she spoke the words, she was gone in a flash of black magic.

Kori looked up at the place she was and over at Bruce, not bothering to hide her disdain. It was clear that he blamed her for his death. Painfully clear. “What?! I know you are thinking it, why do you not simply say it?”

Bruce looked at her and shook his head, flexing his jaw. “There's no point! He's dead and that's all that matters right now. There's nothing we can do to change that so it's pointless to blame anyone.” He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than her.

“Perhaps you are correct,” she whispered, eyes looked like they were staring at something not there. “If he had simply left me when you told him to, he would still be alive.” She hugged herself as if she were trying to keep herself together. “Forgive me,” she said under her breath. She's never been so upset at herself. If she'd stayed on Tamaran and not come back, this would have never happened. Dick'd be happy with Babs and Bruce wouldn't be trying to convince himself not to blame her for Dick's death.

“Princess...” Bruce started, but was cut off by Raven's quick return. She was not alone, however. A tall, orange-skinned, scantily clad, green-eyed, red-headed man stood behind her.

“Koriand'r,” the man whispered softly, the pain in his voice was clear as he stepped closer to her.

Kori's head snapped up and her eyes widened. “Ryand'r?!” She practically dove towards her little brother and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Ta-da,” Raven said in deadpan. “We located him... and he arrived just now.” She stepped away from the two Tamaraneans and towards Bruce. “Her brother,” she explained what didn't need explanation. Bruce simply nodded.

“You look terrible,” he said with a warm fondness, leaning back in her embrace to cup her cheek.

“I have seen brighter days, my brother. Much brighter.” She offered him a broken smile.

“I have heard your news and I am terribly sorry for your loss... Though I bring instructions. When Galfore sent me away, he sent me with something that is helpful to our cause, Sister.” The younger Tamaranean grinned and lifted his bag. “Inside are instructions on how to summon a force that cannot even be combated by the Gem of Qaz'shta.” His green eyes searched hers for some sort of recognition.

“Ah... I feared as much,” she answered. “When we met in battle last night, he had it about his neck. Filthy Troq.” She growled.

Ryand'r flinched at her use of such a foul word. “Galfore was very vague with me about how to use it, but he said that you would be able to understand the language it was written in. He knew that Azru'kal would not be able to understand it.”

She released her brother and moved to the table to sit. Raven and Bruce came over as Ry pulled the rolled up and sealed parchment from his bag. He broke the seal with a little flame and rolled it flat on the table.

“It is... Romanian...” She whispered, tears filling her eyes as she did so. “How... How did...” She'd picked up two languages the night she first pressed her lips against Dick's. She hadn't known what the second was until much later.

“When you last kissed Galfore farewell, he assimilated the knowledge of a language that he had not previously known. He knew that you could have only picked it up on Earth... and therefore decided to write in that language as none around us knew it.” Ryand'r looked around, “Before we begin, I wish to meet your betrothed.”

Kori's face fell, as did Raven's and Bruce's. Ry arched his brows. “Did I... say something offensive, Sister?”

“No... Azru'kal..” she sobbed and looked down. Her voice seemed to leave her. “H-”

“Azru'kal threw a spear through Dick's heart last night,” Raven finished for her.

“Kori.. Forgive me, Sister, I was unaware...” He placed a warm hand over hers and stroked it gently.

“I do not blame you...”

“We will destroy him,” Ry swore, his eyes blazing bright with his promise. “This assures it. I know not exactly what it is, but I know it is strong.”

“Supreme Flame,” Kori said softly. She swallowed hard and forced back the tears. “It is the Force of Supreme Flame.” Green eyes scanned the parchment. “Why was this kept from us?” She started to turn furious as she read on. “All these years...” she growled.

“What?” Ry, Raven, and Bruce almost said in unison.

“It is no secret that house And'r was anointed by X'hal herself.” She traced her fingers over the words on the parchment as if she were trying to make sure that she understood ever element. “We can summon a Supreme Flame. It is a force strong enough to be used against whomever and whatever we deem fit, though it would have to be unanimous.” Her face fell and Ryand'r was the first to speak up.

“Unanimous? What does that mean?”

“Between myself, you, and our charming sister.”

“Well, she should be fairly livid that he has his sights set on you _and_ he killed Galfore... She may be many things, but Galfore was her K'norfka too, she did love him... and from my understanding she never cared for his particular breed of Tamaraneans.” He pointed out optimistically. He was always more optimistic than she was, which was hard for Raven and Bruce to believe.

“Ry...” She whispered. “We learned this morning that Kom went off with Azru'kal... I fear this plan is worthless if she is not with us.” She folded over the parchment and handed it back to her brother. “I know not how we are to defeat him while he bears the Gem of Qaz'shta, especially in my condition.”

Ryand'r placed a warm hand on her shoulder. “We will figure something out, Sister. Please do not think we cannot defeat him. We have X'hal on our side, remember?”

“I do not feel like we do,” she sighed.

“I am certain that Kom has her reasons for going with him. I do not think she would betray her family so easily.”

“I do not think you know your sister at all, brother.”

He looked defeated, but only for a moment. “We will get her back and then we will continue as planned.” He looked to Raven, “Do you know where Azru'kal is in this moment?”

Raven's eyes went straight to black, “I will in a moment...”


End file.
